<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>assumptions by calumhood (sneaks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499558">assumptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood'>calumhood (sneaks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>calum sundays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood &amp; You, Calum Hood/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>calum sundays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, babe!” You smile as you kick Calum’s front door shut, dropping your keys in the dish in the small foyer and entering the living room. Duke jumps at your legs, begging to be picked up. You slump on the couch, grabbing Duke and placing him on the couch next to you. He walks and plops himself onto your lap, gazing up at you with his tongue sticking out, his mouth slack as he watches you grab the remote and click the television on. Your free hand moves to Duke’s fur, scratching his head gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal strides into the room, sweatpants hanging low on his waist, feigning hurt as he gasps at the sight in front of him, “And I thought you came here to see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance up at him, raking your eyes over his figure before meeting Calum’s gaze, </span>
  <b>“What made you assume that?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Cal tells you, planting himself next to you, letting his arm stretch along the top of the couch, fingers brushing your opposite shoulder. A smile stretches across your mouth as you browse the options on Netflix. You click on a sitcom, glancing at Calum for his opinion. He’s already looking at you with a loving gaze. Cal captures your lips in a soft kiss, leaving you breathless when he pulls away. “Love you,” He whispers, planting a kiss on your temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, bubba.” You whisper, overwhelmed by his cologne in the best way. You share one last kiss with Calum before sinking deeper into his arms, leaning into his strong embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>